


strange places, strange faces

by snakeandladders



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeandladders/pseuds/snakeandladders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The heroic trio as the titan trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strange places, strange faces

It was a disgustingly perfect day, opined one of the children. The two other children keeping him company said nothing, and instead kept to observing the high rise of the wall before them, and listened for the rumble of approaching titans (as per orders). 

“I was kinda hoping there’d be a storm, you know,” the child prattled on.

“Why?” asked the girl, eventually. 

“Well, because they don’t _deserve_ nice weather,” replied the child, “they don’t deserve anything.”

The girl said nothing in return and instead returned to her silent observation of the wall, only this time playing absent-mindedly with the scarf around her neck. 

The other boy in the group sighed. 

Among the three of them, none had taken their lessons on hating humans to heart as much as the first boy. The blond boy, on the other hand, found that their teachers made arguments that had some merit to them, but he couldn’t help but have doubts. And as for the girl, her thoughts on the subject were virtually impenetrable. (The only thing that was known for certain about her was her willingness to follow the first boy wherever he might choose to go.) 

“I think we should go over the plan again,” said the blond boy, after a period of uncomfortable silence.

“You’re gonna kick in the wall, and I’m gonna smash the inner gate, right, Armin?” said the other boy.

“Yeah,” said Armin, trailing off for a moment, “and Mikasa, you’ll blend in with the crowd.”

Mikasa nodded. “Don’t worry, Armin, you’ll do fine,” she said, reassuringly. “Me and Eren will be there as well.”

“Yup, no worries, Armin,” Eren added, grinning. 

Armin smiled.

The ground beneath them rumbled, signalling the approach of the other titans. 

The three children walked together towards the wall. 

They wished each other luck.  
\---

And in the year 845, humanity learnt how to fear the titans once more.


End file.
